In recent years, the capacity of storage devices has significantly increased as the demand for storage has also increased. Although various types of storage systems, such as storage area network (SAN) and network attached storage (NAS) are available, improved systems and methods for storing and managing data would be beneficial so as to enhance the performance capabilities of such systems and methods.